mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Видишь радугу — вспомни
Видишь радугу — вспомни ( ) — семнадцатая и последняя песня четвертого сезона, исполненная в серии «Королевство Искорки. Часть 2». Это пятая песня, заканчивающая эпизод как и другие песни: У Кренки преданное сердце, Любовь цветёт, Песня об успехе и Жизнь в Эквестрии. Впервые расширенная версия была показана на San Diego Comic-Con International 25 июля 2014 года, и размещена на канале Hasbro на следующий день. Расширенная версия является девятым треком альбома «Songs of Harmony». Инструментальная версия песни играет на уровнях на тему Радуги Дэш в игре My Little Pony: Puzzle Party. Русская версия = thumb|310px :Искорка ::В каждом особенное что-то, ::И не похожи мы на других! :Флаттершай ::В каждом особый свет сияет, ::Делиться с другом надо им! :Все ::Когда мы вместе рядом, ::То ярче он сияет! ::С ним не поделать ничего! ::Мы вместе все за одного. ::И если все мы вместе, ::То путь звезда нам озарит! ::И сияет и блестит. ::Вот она! Вот она! ::Видишь радугу — вспомни: ::Только вместе будем мы сиять. ::Это доброе время ::Невозможно у друзей отнять. :соло :Искорка ::Видишь радугу — вспомни: ::Только вместе будем мы сиять. |-|Английская версия= thumb|310px :Искорка ::Each one of us has something special ::That makes us different, that makes us rare :Флаттершай ::We have a light that shines within us ::That we were always meant to share :Все ::And when we come together ::Combine the light that shines within ::There is nothing we can't do ::There is no battle we can't win ::And when we come together ::There'll be a star to guide the way ::It's inside us ev'ry day ::See it now! See it now! ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That forever this will be our time :соло :Искорка ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine |-| Расширенная версия= :Искорка ::Each one of us has something special ::That makes us different, that makes us rare :Флаттершай ::We have a light that shines within us ::That we were always meant to share :Все ::And when we come together ::Combine the light that shines within ::There is nothing we can't do ::There is no battle we can't win ::When we come together ::There'll be a star to guide the way ::It's inside us ev'ry day ::See it now! See it now! ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That forever this will be our time :Искорка ::Each one of us will sometimes falter ::We may stumble, we may fall :Рарити ::But we still have a kind of magic ::One that will see us through it all :Все ::And when we come together ::Combine the light that shines within ::There is nothing we can't do ::There is no battle we can't win ::When we come together ::There'll be a star to guide the way ::It's inside us ev'ry day ::See it now! See it now! ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That forever this will be our time :соло :Искорка ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine Другие версии en:Let the Rainbow Remind You pl:Let the Rainbow Remind You Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона